Perverted Daydreams of the Broken Hearted
by bloodyamore
Summary: Wammy's House, MattxMello, Matt blushed-"Gimme a break, I just got broken up with and you were beating me with leather." A songfic to Almost by BFS.


_Authors' Note: Go to **you tube and search Almost by Bowling for Soup!!** Matt sings it in the beginning so, yea. It's a songfic to Almost by BFS._

_Also, I have my theories that before the competition between M(Mello) and N(Near) there was competition between L(Linda) and M(Matt), therefore if the two were to ever date they'd end up fighting too much and breaking up. _

_Pairing: MattxMello …hopefully the story isn't too crackish._

_BTW malchik gay means gay boy._

* * *

**_Perverted Daydreams of the Broken Hearted_**

"_-Here I go thinkin' bout the things I could've done, I'm gonna need a fork lift cause all the baggage weighs a ton/ I know we had our problems, I can't remember one!"_

" _I almost forgot to say somethin' else, but if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself_," Matt sang, dancing around the lounge in Wammy's house. "_I almost wrote a song about you today, but I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_"

Everyone in the general vicinity of the orphanage had gathered in the room to watch the normally quiet gamer put on an awesome show.

"_And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it/ Almost had you, and I didn't even know it._"

He sang his heart out, moving with the song as his singing and the music he had playing pounded through the walls.

"_You kept me guessin'/ And now I'm pissed and I spend my time missing you_." Oh, Linda would hear this, she'd better.

"_And I almost had you/ Almost had you/ I almost wish you would've loved me/ wish you would've loved me too_."

He finished with a slide onto the floor, finally looking at the crowd of people surrounding him. After a moment of searching he cursed. "That bitch!" he frowned, standing up and muttering things to himself. The bitch had the courtesy to break up in person, but not show up when she had been invited. "Bitch…" he mumbled again, glaring at the crowd as he pushed his way out of the room and went to find Mello.

So much for his great make-Linda-feel-guilty-and-come-crawling-back-to-him-plan. Maybe this meant he and her just weren't supposed to be. His frown deepened.

Why did she have to break up with him in front of **everybody? **Why couldn't she have just called him or given him a note or something so no one would find out she had been the one to dump him? That hurt his ego big time.

After circling the building once Matt found Mello in the very lounge he'd sang in a while ago. His mood immediately brightened, if only a bit. "Hey," the redhead jumped to stand next to his friend.

Mello was killing a chocolate bar as usual. "Hey… about your little stunt a while ago," he began.

Matt frowned again. "Yeah?"

"I thought you didn't like attention." The blonde smiled, knowing he'd purposely just given Matt room to rant.

Matt smiled. Well, actually, he more of looked like a girl about to talk some shit about somebody but that wasn't the point. "Yeah well I just broke up and I needed to vent. Plus, that bitch needs to know I still exist," he added.

Mello shook his head slightly; people acted so strange when 'love' was involved. "So you got attention to bash her?" an amused look on his face.

Matt clinged onto his friend's arm and smiled, burying his face in black cloth. "Pretty much."

"Why the fuck are you hugging my arm?"

The gamer looked up, completely confident. "I just got broken up with. Gimme a break I'm male PMSing."

"Male PMSing?" Mello stared at his friend questioningly as the two walked out of the lounge and towards their own. The blonde's arm stayed captive.

"Yeah. When a guy gets dumped he feels as bad as a girl on her period." He nodded seriously.

Mello just looked forward, not really wanting to say anything more on that subject. "Whatever."

"Y'know Mello," Matt started as they walked. "You walk like a girl."

The blonde stopped, looking at his friend.

"Well you do."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "I do not."

The gamer let go of the captive arm, instead walking a few feet, swaying his hips as he did. "You walk like that." He stated. Then added, smirking, "Like a girl."

His roommate lunged for him.

Matt dodged. "You also get pissed like a girl." He ran off as Mello tried to choke him. "Easily!" he shouted as he ran off.

Mello chased after, only stopping to grab a leather jacket from a coat rack before catching up to Matt. He tried to hit the redhead with the coat as he was just out of range as they ran.

"Somebody help me! Mello's gonna kick my ass!" Matt shouted for help, yelping as he got hit with leather.

"Correction," the blonde growled behind him. "I'm gonna beat your ass."

The chase continued a good five minutes before Mello decided to just take a different route and wait for Matt instead.

Matt ran to go around the corner, yelping as something black and yellow leaped at him and pinned him to the ground.

The redhead stared at the fuzzy image his eyes were giving him of Mello, sitting atop him like some triumphant queen. He closed his eyes, mentally reminding himself to drink lots of water before teasing Mello.

Panting his mind wandered off, feeling the heat on top of him and the haziness that being tired brought. He vaguely thought of other things people did when panting. Soon the gamer's mind twisted his surroundings until he'd spaced out entirely.

_Everything was black and he could practically feel the blonde beneath him as he panted. Sweat dripped down his bare skin as he did things to Mello that wouldn't be soon forgotten. He traced the golden skin with his tongue, loving the whimpers and mewls coming from parted lips. _

"Uh… Matt?" Mello poked his stomach, waking him from his half-asleep state.

The redhead blinked open his eyes, slowly realizing what he'd just thought of wasn't real. He fought the urge to pout. "Yea?"

"Um…," Mello looked away from Matt's eyes, and down toward his pants. "Why do you have a hard on?"

Matt looked down, immediately blushing. His cheeks continued to turn crimson even as the blonde got off of him to stand up. "G-gimme a break. I just broke up, and you were gonna beat my ass with leather. All that was missing was the stiletto heels."

Mello rolled his eyes slightly. "Whatever malchik gay."

Matt stood up, trying not to collapse from exhaustion. Mello hesitated slightly before helping Matt stand and letting the guy lean on him as they walked back to their room.

As they walked, Matt couldn't help but say one more thing. "You know Mello, you should consider wearing leather."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *


End file.
